


I’m getting Married

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Be happy, CHRIS MY CHILD, CHRIS’ BOYFRIEND / FINACE, FUCK YESS CHRIS, It’s good I swear, M/M, i can’t summarise, or do titles apparently, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: A proposal and love. I can’t sumarise. Its good I swear.





	I’m getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it’s not edited.

Christophe Giacometti was a peculiar character. As much as the now 26 year old figure skater practically oozed sex when on ice, that activity wasn't one he was fortunate enough to experience often. Contrary to popular belief of Chris trying to hook up with every skater because of his naturally flirty and suggestive behaviour and attitude towards most, if not all, people, he actually had a boyfriend who he had been with for many months. Unfortunately, Chris never got to see said boyfriend often as his boyfriend (an ice dance) often had competition's and training which clashed with each other's (as well as the fact that they lived on opposite sides of the country).

So when Chris' boyfriend turned up after his Swiss Nationals (where he placed first with 15 points between him and second) with flowers and a leg cast, Chris was surprised. "What happened, mon chéri?" He asked, making his way over to his boyfriend who was supporting himself on his crutches. His boyfriend smiled softly at him and gave him the flowers. "Accident at the rink. Some crazy reporter got onto the ice" he explained as Chris wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Chris felt him relax against him as they stood hugging in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"So no sex then?" He asked, pulling away from the hug to his gorgeous boyfriends giggling. "No love, not while the cast is on" Chris fake groaned and wailed as he lead his boyfriend to the elevator, one arm tightly around his waist. "How long are you off the ice for?" He asked once the doors closed behind them, watching the buttons light up at each floor they reached. He heard his boyfriend sigh. "The cast is on for 2-3 months and then I need another month or so of therapy for my leg to make it stronger so I'm having to miss the season. All the big major competition qualifiers should have already been or I wouldn't be ready for by the time I’m in enough physical condition to get on the ice."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for them to step out, Chris helping his boyfriend out and guiding them through the halls. "Oh, mon chèri. I'm sorry, I knew you were excited for this season" he said as they came to a stop in front of a door. He fished out a key card from his Swiss jacket and opened the door, holding it open for his boyfriend. "I know, it’s fine. Such a gentleman" his boyfriend giggled before making his way into the room, leaning his crutches against the wall before crashing on the bed (after a mix of hopping and limping trying to get to it).

Chris closed and locked the door behind them before switching on the light. He placed his key on the table before taking off his jacket and sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. "So what are you going to do then?" He asked, stroking his boyfriend's hair which was met with a content, relaxed sigh. "I was hoping I could follow you to your competitions, seeing as I have nothing better to do and would rather be watching you in person than be stuck at home bored"

Chris hummed, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked into the bathroom where he leaned close to the mirror. "That's fine, mon chèri. You can meet all my skater friends" Chris said as he carefully took out his contact lenses and placed them back in their case, putting back on his glasses which he had left by the sink that morning. He stripped off his skating costume, leaving him completely naked, before wandering out of the bathroom to the bedroom to get out some comfy clothes to sleep in.

He didn't care much for his nudity (they were both way past the stage of being uncomfortable in each other's presence naked). He pulled back the duvet, helping in his boyfriend (mindful of his casted leg), noticing that his boyfriend had shed his shirt and jacket and was wearing one of Chris' baggy track suit bottoms which made his boyfriend look small and adorable. "You'll absolutely love Yuuri and Phichit" he said, adding to his previous comment as he slid in bed next to his boyfriend, mindful of his leg as he angled him so that his boyfriend's head was on his chest.

He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap tightly around him, so be pressed a light kiss to his forehead, his boyfriend smiling up at him after the action. "Go to sleep, mon chèri" he mumbled as he felt the younger cuddle into his side, a hum of agreement coming from him.

It took a while for Chris to fall asleep that night, despite holding the gorgeous man he had the honour of calling his boyfriend in his arms while said gorgeous man slept. Half the time spent admiring his boyfriend while he slept, the other half he spent worrying about his and their future.

The future was something what Chris worried about a lot. He knew that professional figure skaters careers didn't last long, and he knew that his retirement would be soon (much to his and his fan girl's distraught). Figure skating was generally a risky career choice. It was short and you would either make enough money to support you and your future family until your old, or you make enough to just get by your career without being in dept and you would have to get a job after you retire. Chris knew he was fortunate enough to be more towards the former, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to get a job.

For years, Chris knew that he wanted to get a job after he retired from figure skating, he just didn't know what to do. He knew that there were multiple options, especially ones for dancing, but dancing wasn't something he wanted to do his whole life. Sure, he liked it, he had been doing it since he was young, but it wasn't something he wished to be doing for the rest of his life until his joints are weak, stiff and painful to move.

As well as what his future held for him job wise, he was also worried friend and family wise. He knew he would keep his skating friends close. Viktor had been once of his closest friends since when he was young and Yuuri was absolutely charming, so there was no way that he would willingly be letting them go anytime soon, but he was more concerned family wise. Since a few years back, Chris no longer had any family he was close to.

Chris was a single child of a broke, ill, widowed woman. He loved his mother very deeply. Throughout his childhood, she was his care taker, best friend, sibling and teacher. She looked after him to the best of her ability, she was there to share his secrets with, she was there to argue with and mess around with, and she was there to teach him how to tie his skates properly and make a successful cheese on toast without burning the house down (after many failed attempts and tries). So when his mother passed away when he was only 18, a few years after he had met Viktor, he swore to never grow close or attached to anyone.

Obviously, that didn't work out as he grew attached to his boyfriend. He knew from the beginning that it was a bad idea to become attached to someone who could leave him so easily and leave him heart broken, but he couldn't help it. He wondered; where would they be in 10 years time? What future do they have together? He hopes they do. He loved the man so very much, more than is probably healthy. The thoughts flowed his mind before they stopped abruptly with one single thought in his mind: what is he married him?

The thought put butterflies in his stomach. Good butterflies. "What's wrong?" He heard the groggy voice of his boyfriend ask, sleep and tiredness evident in his voice. Throughout the excitement of the thoughts, he hadn't realised his boyfriend had woken from his sleep. "Nothing, mon chèri, just thinking" he said, taking off his glasses which he realised were in fact still on, and rubbed his eyes. "Thinking about what?" His boyfriend asked. "The future" was Chris' reply as he moved his hand from his eyes to around his boyfriend.

"What about the future?" His boyfriend had asked, shuffling slightly so that he could see Chris and that his chin was on his chest. He saw Chris' eyebrows furrow, as if he was inwardly debating something with himself. A few minutes passed and Chris still hadn't answered. "Chris-"

"Marry me"

The room went silent.

"I - I know it's sudden, un romantic and I don't have a ring, I just... I love you, I don't want to loose you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

The room was silent, except from the ticking of the clock on the other side of the room and the muffled laughter of people passing their room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes"

His boyfriend cut him off. Chris looked at his boyfriend who was smiling brightly with tears in his eyes. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Chris, you silly man" he said laughing slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. Chris felt tears well in his own eyes. "You'll really marry me?" He asked. "Of course" his now fiancé replied, grabbing his face with his hands and planting his lips against his. They could feel the salt of each other's tears on their lips, but that didn't matter in that moment.

Once they pulled away, Chris let the damn break. "We're getting married" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and and burying his face in his shoulder. His fiancé chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair and stroking his back as he tried to calm him downs "yes we are, my love"

~*~*~

"VIKTOR!!!"

"What's wrong Chris?"

"Guess who is getting married?!??"

"Who???"

"Me!!! I'm getting MARRIED!!!!!"

"What?!??!!? Congratulations!!! I better be your best man!!!!"


End file.
